Besides
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: It had been a few years since Miku Hatsune updated her fan-fictions on the world-wide Web. She dared to read her old works. (Rushed one-shot author's overdue hiatus letter/notice)


A teal-haired young lady sat in front of her computer, narrowed eyes focused on the monitor's screen. She had been scrolling through her social media accounts' contents when she suddenly remembered one thing: it had been a long time since she had updated her written stories which were published at one certain site.

She was a fan-fiction writer. She didn't think of herself as really great, and she wasn't really popular in the community, but she liked writing. She had her readers, she had her friends within the community. She used to publish a lot, but then writer's block attacked her a lot of times.

A few years later, she started having her own characters, and her own ideas. She developed them, improved them, modified them, wrote them and loved them. She started having new friends with the same train of thought as hers – that is, they also had their original works. She focused on these until her written fan-fictions were slowly updated, until they were slowly abandoned.

She had been feeling a little bit guilty about this since she loved writing fan-fictions, but she couldn't help it. Part of the reason was the infamous writers' block. The second one was that...she wanted to become known for her original works.

The young lady sighed, then opened another new tab, and typed in the URL of the publishing site. Logging in, she scrolled down, until she found the links of her old fan-fictions.

She clicked on one of her multi-chapter works, then started reading the first chapter. She cringed, then shuddered.

"_Eeegh...!"_

Certainly, she wasn't happy with how she wrote that way back then. She thought that she had already improved.

A young blond man slowly approached her from behind her seat, then looked at the screen. His deep, cerulean eyes scanned left to right, reading the words before him. After a little while, he laughed, which elicited an annoyed groan from the teal-haired young lady.

"_Why_ the _fudge_ are you _laughing_?"

The blond man snorted. "Pffft! Miku, look at how you wrote that time!"

"I know, I _know_!"

Miku slammed her fists on her work table, then grinned sadistically. "I'm going on a hiatus...!"

"Eh...?"

"I don't have the drive to continue these anymore... Besides, Len, my style is way too improved for this."

Len crossed his arms. "Too bad..."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu:**

Ha ha ha, long time no see, you all! Some of you don't know me since you are new (or at least new to me, therefore, I don't know you), and some of you _do_ know me. But of course, there may be some who have interacted with me in the past, but have already forgotten me.

To those who don't know me: Hi, my name is Aruu!

I've been away from the FFN community for quite a long time. I stopped updating my stories since around last year or the year before that. I can't clearly remember when, exactly. It was because I was slowly losing the drive, and slowly losing inspiration to write more fan-fictions, and update my on-going ones. Also, I'm starting to focus more on life (aye, of course), and on my and my little sister's original stories. Though I'm able to answer private messages.

The one-shot above is my last fan-fiction on this site. That pretty much illustrates some of my thoughts. I won't post here anymore. I might write more one-shots when I want to, but they won't be here. They would be on my DeviantART gallery.

Clearly, I'm not quitting writing. I'm just going to leave this writing community.

I have one person I'm beta-reading for. I'm not going to accept more beta-reading requests except from that person. But private messages are certainly welcome, if you have any questions or some sort, or would simply like to say "hello".

**TL;DR the above text: **I'm leaving the writing community (I'm really sorry for that), but anyone can still come by and interact with me through private messages!

I've been able to practice my writing by...well, writing, and posting here. Getting reviews had been a great help. Getting favorites had been a good motivator, but now, I simply lost the drive to update anything.

Also, now that I think I have improved, I thought I wouldn't be able to continue my on-going stories with my current style.

"_Then re-write!"_

No, I can't. I can't even write a lot for our original stories because of writers' block and not having a lot of time. But to re-write chapters...it would be hard. I don't even have the drive anymore. I couldn't help it anymore.

I've made friends through FFN, and I'm happy I'm still able to talk to them...

Ah, another set of ramblings aside, I'm going to say "bye!" to publishing and updating my stories here.

Thank you very, very much.

To those who read my works, added my works to their favorites, added me to their favorite authors list, followed me and my works, reviewed my old crap, befriended me, role-played with me, had fun with me... Thank you very, very, very much.

I won't quit writing. I won't. I'm still working to improve that skill.

Again, thanks a lot. See you around elsewhere.

**\- Aruu Yuda**


End file.
